


Diplomat's Son

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: SpaMano Oneshots [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, drug mention, more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is content to let Antonio touch him. Antonio is happy to do this, and he runs his hands up Lovino's sides, relishing at the feeling of skin against skin, at the quick heartbeat he can feel. His head spins and Lovino pulls him into another kiss.</p><p>"Oh, Lovino," Antonio murmurs.</p><p>"What?" he asks, sharp, but that just makes Antonio's heart melt. "Take off your shirt. I'm not going to be the only one naked."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Antonio laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomat's Son

**Author's Note:**

> **romaspain said:** You should definitely write more spamano smut like that just saying because oH MY GOSH I SERIOUSLY CANT
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, based off of[this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vw6POqKY8oU)!**

Lovino is content to let Antonio touch him. Antonio is happy to do this, and he runs his hands up Lovino's sides, relishing at the feeling of skin against skin, at the quick heartbeat he can feel. His head spins and Lovino pulls him into another kiss.

"Oh, Lovino," Antonio murmurs.

"What?" he asks, sharp, but that just makes Antonio's heart melt. "Take off your shirt. I'm not going to be the only one naked."

"Yes, sir." Antonio laughs.

* * *

The house is huge. Antonio gapes at it, wonders what sort of business goes on inside that requires such large rooms. He knocks on the door, and is surprised when a kid his age opens it. Maybe a little younger, and he glances at Antonio.

"Yo," he says, and Antonio is surprised at the American.

"I'm Antonio." He grins at the boy, wonders if this boy understands any Spanish at all.

"Okay, good for you. Can I help you?" the kid snaps back in perfect Spanish.

Antonio is highly aware of the backpack—it practically burned. He hopes the cops don't pull by, ask about the strange, poor boy knocking on rich people's houses. He hopes the boy won't call the cops when Antonio tries to sell him drugs.

"Ah," Antonio says.

* * *

The wind rolls in through the window, and Antonio appreciates the breeze. He is so hot, and he suddenly stalls, unsure of what to do next. His head is spinning, and Lovino must be feeling it by now, too.

Lovino grins at him, eyes unfocused, messes up Antonio's hair. His breathing has slowed, and he kisses Antonio on the nose, runs his hands down his back.

"You're silly," Antonio says.

Lovino grins wider, sticks his hand into Antonio's underwear. Antonio starts, then laughs. And then he moans. Lovino's hands are warm, and clammy, and Antonio almost comes right then. He arches his back.

* * *

Lovino glances down at the bag of white, then back up at the busy street. His clothes are too expensive for the street, and Antonio knows that everyone is glancing at them as they pass. Antonio doesn't mind. He likes Lovino's clothes.

"So, what, you just ask them if they want it?"

Antonio nods. "Sometimes, they've never had any before, so you have to sell it." A thought occurs to him. "Hey, have you ever tried?"

Lovino looks at him like he grew a third head. "What? Cocaine?  _Fuck_  no, my grandfather would fucking kill me!" He lets out a nervous laugh, shakes his head. "He doesn't like me hanging out with the locals for that reason. Drugs." He rolls his eyes.

"I'm a bad influence." Antonio laughs, wraps an arm around Lovino. Smiles wider when Lovino shrugs him off. "You're going to run away from that big fancy house and come sell with me."

"You're a fucking idiot."

* * *

The whole world is Lovino. All he can smell is Lovino's cologne he stole from his grandfather, the clean sheets, hear Lovino's breathing, feel Lovino mouthing his name against his ear, and Antonio rocks with Lovino's hand.

He could feel warmth start to spread, and he gripped at Lovino's shoulders, dug his nails in because  _fuck_  it felt so good, and he sucked at Lovino's neck.

"It's really hard to move my hand when you're trying to press me into the sheets, you know," Lovino mumbles.

Antonio opens his mouth to respond, but Lovino speeds up, and suddenly it's all Antonio can do to not moan. He does moan when he comes, onto Lovino's stomach, warm and hot, and the world is only Lovino's laugh and his hair in Antonio's mouth.

Antonio takes a deep breath and props himself up on his elbows.

"Your turn!"

* * *

His grandfather is out. Antonio doesn't ask where, and he hops into Lovino's grand old house when Lovino opens the door. They walk through the house, and they end up collapsing in front of the television, a careful distance between them.

Antonio loves the television. He loves the stupid shows that makes Lovino complain about how there isn't any  _good_  television, these days. Antonio likes to hear about "these days," even though he was pretty sure Lovino hadn't been around for any other days except these ones.

Lovino flips through the channels, and Antonio enjoys the silence between them. It was a comfy quiet.

"Do you have anything on you?"

Antonio blinks at him, thinks he misunderstood what Lovino said, even though his Spanish was perfect. They stare at each other, and Lovino frowns at him.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

Lovino rolls his eyes. "Do you have anything on you?"

Antonio tilts his head. "I might have something. Why?"

Lovino doesn't answer, and they sit again, watching the TV. Antonio thinks he isn't going to get an answer, but then Lovino fiddles with the remote and look at him.

"Why didn't you ever offer me anything? You know I had the money, and you had everything with you that day you introduced yourself." His face hardens. "Do you think I wouldn't be able to take them? That'd I'd overdose?"

Antonio laughs, and Lovino's cheeks redden. Antonio waves a hand.

"I thought you would call the cops on me! I backed down, and then I tried again the next day, and the next…" Antonio smiles. "I was afraid of what might happen if you ever took something. What I might do." He winks, expects a playful kick.

Lovino taps his fingers against the buttons of the remote. "Offer me something."

Antonio is confused. "Eh?"

"Offer me something. I want to get high."

* * *

Antonio lies on top of Lovino. The high has worn off, and Antonio wants to talk. He doesn't know what he wants to talk about, but when he looks at Lovino, he's already asleep.

* * *

Antonio opens his eyes to the sun shining through the curtains, a maid poking him with a broom. He blinks at her, turns over in the bed, but Lovino is gone. He shoos the maid away and dresses.

He pads through the house, shoes gone.

He does not find Lovino.

He does find a group of maids, packing away dishes into boxes. He helps them until it hurts his heart too much, and then he leaves.

Antonio walks through the yard, pads across the beach, and sits in the sand. He sits there all day, watching the waves roll through. He wonders where Lovino is. He wonders if Lovino is watching him from one of those big windows.

Antonio looks back at the house, and it suddenly seems very lonely, sitting there. Too big for this beach, all alone.

Antonio sits and burns in the sun.

* * *

He is angry.

He is sad.

He supposes that that's how you're supposed to feel when your world is moving away.

* * *

It's cold at night. Antonio lies on his back and looks at the stars. He wishes the heat from last night had lingered. He closes his eyes and remembers Lovino's fingers on him. But the sand is too cold, the wind making him shiver, the warm covers slipping from his memory.

But not Lovino.

He looks up at the stars that are faded with light pollution, and doesn't see the car with tinted windows and diplomatic plates drive away.


End file.
